Blind Feelings : Toph x Zuko OneShots Collection
by Celestie
Summary: Several OneShots about the Avatar pairing Toph x Zuko maybe hints of other couples...who knows...
1. Blindness

_**One-Shots Collection**_

_Toph x Zuko_

**_..:: 1 : Blindness ::.._**

Toph had never really thought about her loss of eyesight being very bad. It was only because of that that she was so in harmony with the element of earth. Only because of that she had become the greatest earth-bender. She did the granddaughter of Bumi justice.

However, it was quite a problem if she wasn't standing on or touching something that was earth. Water and air were disadvantages for her to fight against or in them. She wasn't happy about that fact but she had to live with this.

Besides, her hearing was quite sensitive. She could hear Aang and Katara talk...maybe flirt to each other, even if they were on the meadow further away from her. The girl was sitting on a cool stone near the small stream of water that crossed the beautiful Zen-garden. The sun shone brightly and the mild wind cast shadows of the trees on the girl.

Her feet were in the stream of water. The cool and clear liquid floated, tickled and massaged her still childish feet. Although she couldn't see it she could feel. Although she only saw darkness she felt the warm air, the flecks

of sun that shone through the leaves of the tree and fall onto her. She could hear the birds chirping, the butterflies and other insects flying around. All that was in her imagination. If she couldn't see the world with her own eyes, she would make herself a world that only she can see through her own eyes.

She heard those steps since long ago, she just didn't know until then that the person was coming to the Zen-garden. They were heavy, too heavy for a servant, which were mostly females. Still too heavy for Sokka or Mai. And the light-feet Ty Lee was it definitely not. The elder man Iroh was a bit too heavy for those steps. Oh, and even if Azula behaved like a man, her steps were even lighter that the ones of her friend Mai.

That left...

"What's the stubborn princess doing here outside?" a male voice asked. She felt the ground vibrating as the person sat down beside her. It was _his_ voice. The slightly dark, male, slightly fierce voice of Prince Zuko. She had never been able to see his face. Not that she wanted to...right?

"What's the spoilt prince doing here?" she retorted without turning her face towards the direction of the voice. Her pale green, blind eyes remained on the stream of cool water. She blew off her bangs so that they wouldn't get into her eyes. She wouldn't be able to see better anyway.

"I asked you first."

"Like I'd care."

There was silence for a moment. Even Aang and Katara seemed to have stopped; Toph couldn't hear Twinkle Toe and Sugar Queen speaking. The chirps remained as well as the soft wind that blew her bangs again into her face. Annoyed she wiped them out of her face.

A hand softly caught hers. Another hand gently brushed the bangs aside. Her blind eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't see. She could smell the scent of the young prince. She couldn't see the young man's eyes. Did she regret not being able to?

"Why aren't you using any hairslides if your bangs are bothering you?" He asked. His finger touched her forehead and she shuddered slightly at his unexpected move.

"I... I'm blind... so id doesn't matter..." she answered with a faint blush on her cheeks. "By the way, it is none of your business."

"It would look good on you, I bet." Toph guessed that he was smirking at her, teasing her. Stupid prince.

"I don't care." she snapped. She pushed both of his hands away from her and turned her head back to the stream.

She couldn't see, Zuko knew. So she couldn't see the pain that appeared for a brief second on his eyes. But somehow he understood her harsh way with people.

Not being able to see made her being more mistrustful. If you are in war you surely are better with this kind of character. But living with others... with friends...

A sad smile appeared on his face as he watched the blind young girl playing with the water by her feet. It made her looking more innocent. Especially when she suddenly smiled, looking dreamy into the water.

Suddenly Toph felt soft lips on her forehead. HIS lips. Unsure and unable what to do she just sat there, eyes wide, cheeks red.

When he parted from her she yelped: "W-What you're thinking are you doing?!" She didn't sound angry and she wasn't. She was confused.

Zuko only grinned as he stood up and walked away, leaving the confused and flustered female earth-bender without an answer.

For the first time Toph really wished she could see, see Zuko's face.

_**..::() Blindness owari ()::..**_

I hope you liked it in any way. I really love this unusual pairing. Zoph...Zuph...Tuko, Toko...I prefer **_Toko_**

I'm planning on doing several One-Shots, all collected here.

There will be ones which are set in the Avatar-Universe, AUs, Crossovers (I'll watch using popular ones if I'll do)...

Please rate and message...oops...wrong place

_Evelyn_: _You know...we aren't in Quizilla now..._

Yes, yes...oh and Evelyn is...

_Evelyn: ...your worst nightmare...!_

sighs just read my profile on the bottom and you'll understand who Evelyn is...

Please review (I won't be able to update like the other one who writes the Toph x Zuko drabbles...I'm currently reading her stories up to chapter 8 or so...)


	2. Grapes

_**..:: 2 Grapes ::..**_

The blind girl named Toph stepped into the kitchen, searching for something to eat. Although she couldn't see, she felt where something was standing, lying, going. And although she didn't need to her eyes always looked at those objects.

There was always darkness in front of her eyes but her mind was full of her own pictures of everything. She could feel. Even without touching the object with her hands, she could feel through the ground, the earth. Her beloved element.

Her hands extended to grab the bowl with grapes.

She could feel and hear fast steps approaching her, passing her. Before she could realize fully, the person had grabbed the whole bowl with all of those tasty grapes and a voice was heard.

"Hm...is our little princess hungry?" This damn prince. Thinking he could do everything.

She snorted. "It's none of your business. What's your problem anyway?"

Zuko suppressed a chuckle, seeing Toph fidgeting like an impatient little child. Well, she _was_ still a child, after all. It's not that he enjoyed seeing her like that...well...okay...a bit, but mainly he did this because he wanted revenge for the numerous times she had teased _him_ and kicking his ass...mostly because she wanted to annoy him. Now it was his turn.

"Oh...I don't know...maybe a certain little earth bender?" He grinned, even if Toph wouldn't be able to see it. "I mean... aren't you hungry?"

She blew off the bangs out of her face in a slightly pouting way. "My appetite has gone since you had stepped into the kitchen, my _dear_ Zuko." she grinned.

Zuko raised his eyebrow in a playful way. Too bad she couldn't see him! "You really don't want any of those delicious grapes?" He took one of those grapes and popped it into his mouth. "Mhhh...! Just too good. The juice is way too sweet...so tasty..." Zuko grinned. "You sure you don't give it a try?"

You could see several veins throbbing on the girl's forehead. "Nope." You could say she was lying but hey, she was so damn proud, just like a certain banished prince in the same room.

He popped another grape into his mouth. "Delicious."

Something inside her snapped and she turned around, annoyed and angry, storming towards him, stomping hard onto the ground with her right feet. Within second the fire-prince found himself on the ground, a rock unnaturally coming out from the usually smooth ground. The bowl of grapes wasn't in his hand anymore.

"You're right." Toph's voice came from above him. He looked up with a pained face, seeing the girl standing next to him, looking down at him while eating some grapes with a wide grin. "These are delicious."

He let out an angry growl, noticing that he still had one grape in his mouth, unbitten and uneaten, but then he had an idea. His mouth stretched into a malicious grin. Revenge is sweet, ne?

This was so all of sudden; Zuko's hand leaped forward, grabbing Toph's foot and pulling her so that she fell on her butt with a surprised yelp. While falling she had released the bowl and now all the grapes lay on the ground or rolling around on the floor.

"That's..." she grumbled with pain in her voice, rubbing her waist, one hand supporting her by stemming against the ground. "Didn't you learn not to treat a lady like this?" Not that the earth-bender really meant what she said. She'd like rather being treated like that than being treated like her parents did.

"Nope." The prince stated. His grin still had a malicious hint. Before she could fully realize he was hovering above her, hid upper body pushing her upper body slightly down to the floor.

She gasped, then asked with a hint of annoyance: "What do you think you're doing?!" She tried to push away the body of the young man but he would not let her. Instead of that he grabbed one of her pushing hands, the other pressing her neck nearer to him. His lips met hers.

Surprised and shocked Toph opened her mouth to protest. Zuko took this chance to slip the grape into her mouth and parted from her. "It's sweet, isn't it?" He asked with a grin. He stood up and walked out of the room, a contented smile on his face.

Blushing furiously Toph covered her lips. The first time that someone kissed her like _that_. She remembered his warmth... his scent... he tasted...

She bit the grape and the juice filled her mouth.

...sweet.

_**..::() Grapes owari ()::..**_

Arigatou gozaimasu for the reviews!!! I'm glad that there are some people reading my stories. I'm happier about the fact that there are fans liking this wonderful crack-pairing (it isn't such a crack-pairing, is it?). Again she's left behind after a romantic moment xD

Chapter two is done ;)) I'm thinking on making a multi-chapter-part...would be nice as well

So... see ya next chapter!

_**Evelyn: Wait a moment...aren't you forgetting something?**_

Huh?!

_**Evelyn: ...reviews...?**_

Oh right! Please review ) I love ya for reading and doing this!!!!

_**Evelyn: I didn't mean this... I mean...your mistakes...groans**_

Mistakes? gasp MISTAKES?! Damn...yeah I admit, I did some mistakes because I was in a hurry when I updated...wait...no, it wasn't me! It was Evelyn!!! All mistakes belong to her...!

_**Evelyn: Do you really want me to think again about the fact of not killing you...yet? glares**_

Don't act like a psychotic bloodthirsty girl... (_**Evelyn: YOU made me like that!!**)_, anyway, I'm sorry for any mistakes (I admit, all mistakes are my fault...). I don't have a beta-reader and I try my best in not making any grammar- or spelling- or expression-mistakes (but hey, nobody is perfect).

_**Evelyn: I AM nobody.**_

ignores Eve (you should ignore her as well ;D) And usually I use he/she, him/her, his/hers if I'm not sure about the gender...o.O I really forgot (well, the male part)! smacks head at the wall

_**Evelyn: You have to do harder! Your head won't crash...oh, and dare to ignore me and...well...I AM already your worst nightmare, aren't I?**_

Not mine. Imagining Allen's death is one of my worst nightmares...(another manga-character ;D)

_**Evelyn: walks off**_

Hey sweetie, where're you going?!

_**Evelyn: To the D.Gray-man section. I'm going to maim your dearest Allen...**_

gasp You don't dare it...do you...? o.O"""

_**Evelyn: has already left the Avatar-section heading for the D.Gray-man section**_

W-Wait! hurries after her Eh...See ya next chapter, ne? Ja! is off

**Toph: If she doesn't return _alive_ and _happy_, I'll take over the part of the Author's Note. Hope you have liked it.**

**Zuko: I want to moderate, too...**

**Aang: Me too!!!!**

**Katara: You'll need one more girl, Toph.**

**Sokka: You'll need me, the sarcastic Sokka, and Momo!**

**Azula: Uh... blinks...are we surrounded by morons...?**

**Mai: Apparently...**

**Ty Lee: This will be so _much_ fun!!**


	3. Colors

_**..:: 3 Colors ::..**_

"Zuko, tell me: What is that picture about?" The blind Toph asked with a bored expression.

It was a simple yet pretty picture that hung in the middle of the market place on a wall. A lot of people stood the front of it to observe it, whispering each other about how pretty it was and so.

Aang, Katara and Sokka weren't exceptions while Iroh had gone into a tea shop. The banished prince Zuko stood a bit further away, leaning at one of the walls of some unnamed shop or building, watching his company.

The younger girl and earth bender Toph had never had the ability to see with her eyes but with her hearing and her feeling through earth. Still, that didn't help if it was a picture drawn on paper.

"Why are you so eager to know?" he replied with the same bored expression.

"There are too many people admiring it, it's getting on my nerves, so I want to know whether it's legitimate or not." she said and shrugged.

Zuko didn't look too thrilled. He wasn't too good at describing, especially to a blind girl. "I think a 'No, it isn't legitimate.' isn't enough, huh?"

"Hm..." Toph thought aloud, pretending to think deeply about that. "You know me far better than I thought..." She then growled annoyed. "Of course not, idiot!"

He sighed. "Well...it's okay, I guess...although...-"

"I asked for facts, not for you thoughts." she cut him off. "They can come after that."

Halfway annoyed he began again. "It's a sunset with dark contours of a couple holding hands and standing in the front of the setting red-yellow-orange sun standing in a meadow of flowers... sorta like that."

"Ah I see...more or less..." she commented with a halfhearted smirk. It wouldn't have had been bad seeing it with her own eyes. But she had never been able to and had never complained about that aloud. And she surely wouldn't begin with it _now_. Anyhow, it sounded romantic.

Toph was the greatest tomboy on earth, she was sure. But that didn't mean that there wasn't a part of 'girl' in her anymore. It was just that she didn't show it to anyone. Why should she?

"If it should have been romantic..." Zuko began to spoke his thoughts. Toph was bored, so she listened to him half-interested. "...there are too many shadows due to the setting sun. It casts very dark shadows. It doesn't fit. If there hadn't been standing these contours of this couple it would have been a dangerous atmosphere instead of romantic..."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Do you intend on becoming an art critic? You have sounded like one."

"I did?"

"Yo."

The prince shrugged but wasn't sure if Toph could feel it. "The past years had made me like that. I'm thinking too much. Too much unnecessary things are in my head. And my mind dares to think about this stuff."

"What stuff? Give me an example." Toph said with a bit of curiosity in her voice. Her pale green eyes met his golden gaze even if she couldn't see.

"Nah. It's none of your business." He answered.

Toph made an annoyed face. No, pouting would fit better.

Zuko grinned. A pouting Toph looked just too cute...wait... look where his mind had wandered off again. He growled lightly. If he thought too much he would never be able to defeat his dearest sister Azula.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Toph's sensitive ears had, of course, noticed his light growl of annoyance. "Is your mind already wandering off?"

She got him, but he wouldn't admit. Why should he admit, that the younger girl was smart? It was more fun to teaser her than letting her defeat him.

"Who knows?" He answered with a smirk. Toph could practically sense his smirk but pretended to not knowing it. Instead she turned towards the still large crowd around the picture.

"Hey, what hair color does Twinkle Toes has?" She suddenly asked after some time of listening to the crowds' conversations.

Surprised the young man with the scar told her: "You DO know that he has shaved his hair."

"I never had the confirmation because I was too lazy to ask. But I can feel that he has nothing on his head. With the fact that he's a monk I concluded that he's a bald head." Toph answered bored. "I change the question: What hair color would Twinkle Toe own?"

"I'm not sure." The prince answered while his eyes searched for the young Avatar. He thought for a while. AGAIN he thought! Ah well...better thinking too much than being completely dense. "Ah...judging by his eyebrows he would have had dark brown hair."

"Eyes?"

"Aang's?" Zuko asked although it was quite obvious, judging by Toph rolling her eyes. "Some sort of gray-hazel. His eyes look a bit like a clouded sky."

This information sunk into Toph. "Sugar Queen's hair and eyes? She has long hair, pulled back into a braid, you don't need to tell me the hair style. It's the color I can't see..." The last part was more a lightly frustrated mumbling.

"Her hair is brown. Her skin is lightly tanned and she has watery blue eyes." He answered, pretending not hearing her last statement.

"Like her looking?" Toph suddenly asked. She has noticed a slight change of his heartbeat.

"Hm?!" Heat rushed into his cheeks. He would never admit (somehow he had the feeling that he would never admit _anything_) that he thought Katara was kind of attractive. Damn Toph's skilled hearing! "Is something wrong with the fact to think that a girl's attractive?"

To distract her thoughts about that whole 'girls'-topic he added a bit too fierce: "I can say you that I think Ty Lee is attractive, Mai, yes Jin as well. My mother was a beauty! Heck, I think even Azula has some sort of beauty! I'm just a male human, you know?"

"...I see..." She said quietly. Zuko raised an eyebrow, like he had done so often in this conversation (or at least he thought he did it several times already). No snapping? No yelling? No counter attack? She was quiet, her bangs hiding her blind eyes.

Before he could ask or making his mind up to ask her, she said: "I guess that Sokka has the same hair and the same eye-color as his sister?"

"...guess so..."

"You can see him!"

"...right. I'm not sure about his eye color since I never paid attention to this fact but he _has_ brown hair just like his beloved sister."

"What about Momo and Appa?"

Zuko thought a while. "I'm not sure... I think that lemur's eye color is green. His...fur is mostly white with black stripes..." He stared at the lemur's back, who was sitting on the shoulder of the young Avatar. His gaze turned towards the big bison, only to notice that Appa wasn't near them. "I don't have an idea about Appa, despite the fact that he has mainly white fur."

"So? ...your uncle...Iroh?" It wasn't too obvious but not a secret as well that the young female earth bender liked the former heir of the Fire Nation throne. Iroh, on the other side, liked her as much as he liked his nephew, maybe even a tiny bit more? "Wait...he has gray hair, I know. He's old." she added.

"Originally he had black hair, just like most of our family." Zuko explained with a gentle smile at the thought of his uncle. Aforesaid elder stood among the crowd, next to Sokka, to be exact. He liked music, he liked tea, so it was obvious that he liked art. "His eyes are light hazel with a tiny mix of golden."

Last was only one person she could ask about, Toph realized and turned her eyes from the crowd to settle them on the banished prince. The one who was constantly answering her questions since a while. "Tell me...how you look like." It was more a whisper than a question voiced aloud.

He looked at her, wondering if he really should describe himself, which would by the way be very negative to him. He shrugged. "Ugly."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm ugly."

She didn't laugh, she didn't comment, she didn't do anything than staring at him with her pale green, slightly glinting eyes. Hell, what was wrong with this girl? Girls always were a mystery and will always stay one. He felt like she saw right into and through him, although it couldn't be. This girl was blind, yet her gaze had such a feeling on him.

"I can feel rage, power, muscles. A tall man with short, messy hair who has a silent, easy to fuel fire within him." She told him, her gaze burning into his mind. "Skilled hands which can wield swords with ease and grace. Bitterness, pain and rage give you strength for your fire. Your uncle is the one calming this fire."

Zuko hadn't notice that his mouth has dropped open in awe. She knew already that much about him. Just by listening and feeling.

"I wanted to know the colors, Zuko, and I want to know about the scar."

His eyes hardened. His scar. The mark of his anger. The sign of his bitterness. He felt his heart ache whenever he thought about the moment the burning fist of his father ... no, of the Fire Lord had met his eye. He could still see with this eye, but it would be never as good as when it was before that moment.

Zuko let out a gasp of surprise and shock when he felt small, soft hands touching his cheek, his scar. Soft, but with a slight hint of roughness. Roughness because of many hours of training to perfect her skills of earth bending. It was the young Toph who stood on her tip toe to reach up that high. She was still small. Just 12 years old. But she had a temper worse than from an adult sometimes. Still she was young. And curious.

Her fingers trailed along the scar, brushing lightly against his eyelid and slid towards his ear. A small smile crept on her face. Her eyes were half closed, her head lifted. The skin of the scar was soft and more sensitive than normal skin.

"The others told me, that you have dark brown short messy hair and... golden eyes." She whispered. Her hand still stayed on his scar, caressing it lightly. "Golden eyes that have a fire in them burning strong and full of determination..."

"I...guess so..." He stuttered, not sure what to say else. He had never let anyone touch his scar, yet Toph did. But she didn't withdraw with disgust or any nasty comment about his scar. And he didn't feel nervous, despite the fact that Toph caressed his face with gentle touches.

The next move of the girl dumbfounded the prince greatly. She tugged him by his collar down so that he was halfway in a bending position. His face was now at eyelevel with her. Beautiful pale green eyes stared in his golden ones. She could hear his heart beating faster with every moment that passed between them. It warmed her own heart.

Oh yeah, this move that dumbfounded him followed right after she had gotten him into the right position. Soft lips pressed against the sensitive scarred left eyelid (of course he had closed his left eye automatically) as she placed a soft kiss on it. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed every moment. She enjoyed his warmth, his body as she trailed with her hands down his muscular arms and his scent as she inhaled it.

Zuko had held his breath only to notice that he needed to breath, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do _anything_ if he would die due to lack of oxygen. Slowly, so that he wouldn't destroy the moment, he exhaled and began to breathe properly. Inside he was smiling and at the same time wondering about the warm feeling that had spread from his heart through his whole body. He felt her warm breath on his face. Hesitantly he lifted his right arm to caress her head.

But before he could, she parted from him and released him from the actually uncomfortable posture he had been in for some...seconds? Minutes? Hours? He had lost every feeling for the time. His head told him it hadn't passed more than a minute while his heart told him that it was half of an eternity. Confusing, ne?

A smirk played on Toph's lips as she stepped away. "I don't know what's wrong with this scar." She announced her thoughts. If those thoughts were really everything what she was thinking about at the moment he couldn't tell. She turned around to leave. "I think it's pretty normal. Makes you more...manly and mature than other men."

_I suppose it was a compliment._ Zuko thought with a smirk and a light shade of rose blush on his cheeks. Strangely this young girl had such affections on him. But maybe it was because she was totally different from other girls. Because she was Toph Bei Fong.

"By the way..." She added with a slightly upset tone. "...you forgot to mention _me_, when you listed all those girl that you're thinking they're attractive."

So _this_ was the reason that she looked that down all the time since they came up with that topic! Well, she was still a girl, right? He shook his head with an amused smirk. _You're not attractive. You're unique in another way. Like looking is everything..._ He thought.

He did answering something totally different. Teasing Toph was really something he could get used to. "You're a child. Children aren't supposed to be attractive yet."

He got her. With a furious face she turned around and shouted with veins throbbing on her forehead. "IDIOT! I'LL SHOW YOU IN SOME YEARS! I SWEAR!!!!" She turned around to stomp away, little or middle large rocks pierced out from the actual flat ground with every stomp of the female earthbender.

Zuko smirked. He was looking forward to it.

___**Colors**__** owari ()::..**_

Konnichi wa, minna-san!

How are you guys and gals? I'm pretty sorry for the long delay...

_**Eve:**__** Lazy ass!**_

...because I had chemistry paper, Latin paper, Latin vocabulary test and I had to do an account ...or ...I think it's called report...yes, a report on my practical training in a book store.

_**Eve: Excuses!**_

Now I can play Sims 2 again! After a long time I can play again xD Of course I'll write on! But it'll take some time because I'll write history paper, maths paper and a paper about Shinto ;) Don't worry, I'll manage somehow, ne )

_**Eve: You're still a lazy ass!**_

Eve...growls I've a life to live besides this here! And you're just hanging around, YOU are lazy!

_**Eve: Let me go hunting! There are plenty Anime and Manga characters who deserves to be shot down...**_

_-Eve and Celes begin to quarrel loudly–_

**Toph****: Look, before this gets too long, like the last time (****Celes****: -**_**coughs**_**-), I'll talk the rest of this Author's Note. Like you can see, Celes is happy, means that there wasn't a manga character that had died (yet) of her favourites. She wants to thank everyone who has reviewed for the One-Shots. She hopes that you all are willing to read on the chapters she will write in the future. Thank you very much. –**_**indicates a bow**_**– **

**Zuko****: Disclaimer: Neither Toph, nor I, Zuko, belong to Celes. None of the Avatar-staff. They're belonging to Nick and two men whose names I can't remember right now.**

**Celes wishes to own Toph and me but that would mean ****a lot of**** chaos... C ya next time! Reviews are loved (by Celes, of course...why would I **_**love**_** reviews...? –**_**mutters**_**- )**


	4. Illness

_**..:: 4 Illness ::..**_

**(AU): The Earth Kin****gdom and the Fire Nation are waging a war against each other. Firelord Ozai, the ruler of the Fire Nation has sent his only son into the war zone, which happened to be in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko was his name and he and his army got stuck in an ambush. The most of his army were able to flee but he got himself wounded badly. He managed to hide himself from the Earth Kingdom army but fell ill. He got high fever, to be accurate. The young blind princess of the Earth Kingdom found him that way: beaten, wounded and ill. Princess Toph decided to nurse him secretly. (AU)**

"Don't be stupid." The princess of the Earth Kingdom chided the ill prince of the Fire Nation. "If you get up now your condition will just get worse. And I don't feel like nursing you longer than necessary."

Zuko growled. "I can't stay forever in a bed!"

Toph whacked him with the wet towel she was holding on his head. "Shut up and lie down! It's juts a week ago since I've found you."

"I still can't stay forever in the bed like an old man!"

Toph raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you **are** an old man... compared to me..."

"I'm 22!!" He growled. "And you're 17! It isn't more than 5 years difference!"

"You still have to stay in bed." she shrugged. She put the wet towel on the prince' forehead and pressed him down so that he lay down in the soft bed he was in.

He fought a bit but finally gave up arguing with his life rescuer. With a satisfied smirk she stood up to leave. But another girl entered the room, making her to stop some feet away from the bed. It was princess Katara from the Water tribe. She was with her family as reinforcement and support at the palace of the king of the Earth Kingdom. And she knew, with some of Toph's closest maids, about the secret of this ill man.

"Do you really think this is okay?" Katara asked with concern. "If your father will find out-"

"He won't if you all keep your mouths shut." Toph snapped. Katara flinched at the harsh tone but was neither angry nor insulted at her friend. Toph went out of the room and Katara followed her.

Katara was always amazed when she thought about the fact that Toph was blind since she was born but still kept doing everything like she wasn't. Her will of showing no weakness was amazingly strong. Katara had to smile. Since she was young Toph always had been a very stubborn princess...and her parents, the King and Queen from the Earth Kingdom had never been happy about Toph's un-princess-like behaviour.

They both were in the big hallway of the part of the palace that Toph possessed when Katara spoke. "How is he doing?" The water bender princess had been very surprised when Toph had announced that she would take care of this prince secretly (and threatened to send every person who dared to mention anything to her parents or anyone else who might be a threat straight to the centre of the earth...and everyone in the know knew that it wasn't an idle threat).

"Like always." Toph answered. "Stubborn, grumpy and ill."

"You know, Toph..." Katara began as they both walked down the hallway that led god-knows-where-to. "...somehow I can understand that you want to nurse the prince of the enemy..."

Toph raised an eyebrow, obviously to show her doubts. Katara just smirked, too bad Toph couldn't see. But Toph could sense a sudden change of heartbeat. And somehow she knew that she wouldn't like this sort of heartbeat.

"Well... he's handsome, even with this scar at his left eye. He has amazing golden eyes..."

"He has golden eyes?" Toph asked, halfway interested. She had never had an idea how the prince had looked like and she hadn't tried to find out.

"Yes...and he's...very hot." Katara ended with a huge grin directed to Toph. "Surely it's his hotness that causes you to nurse him to health..."

"WHAT?!" Toph exclaimed. "You **do** know that I don't have an idea of hotness!" What an imputation! "Excuse me if I'm not thinking like you normal girls are... What is this _hotness,_ anyway?!"

"Toph..." Katara sighed.

**( - ) ..::.. ( - ) ..::.. ( - ) **

"Do you still think that I need to stay in bed?!"

She didn't even bother to give the fuming ill prince an answer.

"I'm talking with you."

Silence as she poured a glass of water for the patient.

"Hey!"

"Drink!" She told him sternly.

"Let me out!"

"Drink!"

She froze but Zuko was too angry to notice and opened his mouth to protest a lot more. "Not bef-" "Shhh!" She clapped her hands over his moth to shut him up. Confused he did so. Toph put down the glass with water on the table nearby and listened. Her sensitive ears had picked up something...

A few seconds of silence passed between them, before Toph decided to move and that before the prince lost his patience. That meant she shoved him deeper down into the bed and jumped quickly next to him, flinging the sheet of the bed over them both, covering the man completely and the girl up to her waist. "No sound!" She hissed to him, before her eyes fixed at the door of the room.

"To-oph!" A male's voice chirped. Right after that a tall man with black long hair stepped into the room. He was dressed in noble green, gold and yellow colors. The kingly family or more the kingdom crest was in the middle of his chest, like it was on the green hair bangle, or her necklace, her bracelet and so on. Yes, this man with kind grey eyes was Toph's dear father and also the emperor of the Earth Kingdom.

"How's my little Toph?" The addressed princess scowled and snorted at that. She wasn't _little_ anymore. "Huh? You're alone? I could've sworn that I heard more than only your voice..."

"Your imagination, father..." Toph tried her best not to move around too much but Zuko's folded body just underneath her legs was quite uncomfortable. The unusual warmth of another body. And so painful near to her... She suppressed the urge to blush heavily and could press it down to a faint blush and a bit coughing.

"Toph? Did you catch a cold?" Her father asked concerned.

"N-not at all!" Toph was surprised where her mind had wandered off. "It's a bit coughing. A bit resting and I'll be fine." She could feel Zuko shifting uneasy around underneath her but she couldn't help it at that time. Her father was still around and it didn't seem like he would leave too soon...

Let's go to where Zuko is right now. Yes his head was somewhere between Toph's thighs and his position was very painful for his body...and mind...if you consider that he faced the inner thighs of a maiden that had nursed him for quite a while. Oh how heavy he blushed already and it hadn't passed more than 5 minutes! Even in the darkness of sheets he could see, from where her princess' dress had slid up, the revealed pale skin of Toph's virgin skin.

He tried his best not to choke or scream or hyperventilate. None of them would do any good to any of them. Only a thin layer of her dress parted his more or less reluctant view to her pants and when he noticed what he had though the urge to smack himself was rising steadily. And her smell...she smelled interesting. He already heard that the princess of the Earth Kingdom had never been the cleanest person since she was an earth bender in full nature. But she didn't smell as bad as he would have expected. Either way he felt his chest clenching painfully. No, not because of that...dirty...desire... well actually because he was slowly suffocating...and not only because he was covered with sheets...

Back to Toph who hadn't it any bit easier with her father observing her sceptically and worried at the same time while she could feel Zuko's heart beating incredible fast. She was on the verge of panicking when she noticed that Zuko got problems with proper breathing – why it was that way she better didn't want to think of right now.

"Look, father, as much as I appreciate your worry-" She froze for a brief moment when Zuko's messy dark hair tickled her inner thighs. "-I wanna rest a bit here, please leave me a bit for myself, okay?"

Damn, she felt _hot_ down there where she shouldn't have been hot! Damn that Zuko! All his fault!

"But why aren't you going into your own room? There the maids can look after you and even your mother and I wouldn't have a long walk to look after you..." He stepped closer to her bed, making her to flinch. "I'll carry you there! Your strong daddy will carry you in your room...as long as there isn't a husband to do so I'll do it." A bright grin appeared on her father's face.

As much as she hated to break that bright smile (her father already had very little time to talk to her like they were now) she had to do something before Zuko would suffocate and before she would lose control of her teeny hormones.

Hell, she could feel him _breathing_ against her thighs...it was slowly getting too much!

"Father, please! I'll be fine here, besides...I like the view from here!" She suppressed the urge to earth-bend her father out of the room immediately. If he would stay any longer she would be forced to do so, father or not! "I'll be fine, really!"

Toph's father, the emperor, rubbed the back of his head and sighed in defeat. "Well then...make sure you're okay, my dear Toph, understood?" He bent over the bed and both Toph and Zuko held their breaths as the emperor kissed the forehead of his daughter. "Rest well!"

He stepped out of the room (_Finally_! Zuko though with an almost inaudible sigh. Of course Toph heard it), but Toph stayed silent and stiff for some more moments. She tried to ignore everything except her father's footsteps. She ignored that fact that Zuko's head was between her thighs, she ignored that fact that he _knew_ it and she ignored the fact that her heart, as well as the prince's one, pounded rapidly in each other's chest. She listened to her father's steps as he painfully slow reached the room most of the maids and servants were.

She let out the breath she had hold and panted slightly as she noticed that her body was trembling. _Because father was so close to find out..._ she told herself. _It's not because of Zuko, no it isn't!_

Zuko couldn't keep up any longer. He coughed loudly and panted, still on the verge of either suffocation or hyperventilating. Both ways would be bad, now only for him.

Toph, finally re-realizing that there was a man underneath her, flung the sheets away and jumped out of the room, blushing heavily, now that she was allowed. She turned her head to avoid his glance, preventing him from seeing her blush. She smoothed her dress nervously and angrily at the same time (angry because she was so nervous and unsure) so it resulted in an even more messed up lower part of her dress.

Zuko on the other hand was blushing at least as heavy as Toph did. He was lying on his bed, trying to catch his breath and calming down his slamming heart.

Just then another pair of footsteps came to the room Toph noticed too late and just stared when Katara came into the room with a smile and some fruits. "I thought you two would like to have something...oh!" She stopped, her smile getting wider and wider. Katara's expression...Toph didn't like it...

"I _knew _it!" She exclaimed triumphantly with sparkles in her eyes. She saw a messed up bed, an exhausted (in her eyes exhausted ;D) Zuko in the bed and Toph's knitted and messed dress. AND embarrassed out-of-breath faces of a teenage girl and a young man. That could only mean _one_ thing... "I knew you think he's hot, Toph!" She squealed. "I knew you would love his golden eyes!!!"

"Ka-ta-ra..." Toph could feel panic rising, at the same time she felt her eyes twitching.

Zuko just cursed softly under his breath, dumping his head into the bed...whose sheets still had the interesting smell of the Earth Kingdom Princess...he noticed.

Toph wasn't sure whether Katara really was that ignorant or just didn't want to see it otherwise... "It didn't happen a thing...!"

"Deny it as much as you want, my friend, the facts are telling me something else! Sorry for interrupting you, ne?" She put down the bowl of fruits she had been carrying with her the whole onto the table and went out of the room. "Have fun." She winked at them both.

Toph just groaned as she felt Katara moving away from the room.

She readied herself to leave but stopped at the doorframe. "You know..." Zuko lifted his head as the girl spoke and curiously stared at the back of her head. "Golden eyes _are_ magnificent."

She left.

**..:: () Illness owari () ::..**

I know, I know...Katara is really OOC (but I don't see any reason why she wouldn't act that way...).

Oh, and I LOVE, absolutely adore and worship golden eyes, and character with golden eyes. I can think of a bunch... besides Zuko there's Ren Tao from Shaman King, Train Heartnett from Black Cat, Maes Hughes (isn't he a COOOL character?) and Edward Elric from FullMetal Alchemist...I'm sure I forgot someone but...nevermind... (Cain Hargreaves from Count Cain / GodChild had green eyes flecked with gold, this is cool as well xD)

Did I already tell that this chapter should be M-rated? For the scene in the bed...? Shall I tell you where I've stolen the idea from? Do you know To-Love-Ru? The same mangaka from Black Cat (that's the reason why I'm reading it) but an extra author for the storyline. There the girl wanted to hide the boy that was accidentally in the girls' room from the other girls that were coming...it was cute so I wanted to try out...eh I know...that was... risqué...but I couldn't help it... –sweatdropps-

I hope you liked it in any way. Reviews are loved! Celes ;))

(I'm now too lazy to write the Disclaimer because it's about 12 in the night and I have paper next day...-.-" gomen...)

Oh right. I hate the way I wrote this chapter. I felt so nervous and uneasy when I wrote...this just isn't something I should do very often, even if I have a half-perverted mind...o////o

By the way...Meteor-kun, thank you a lot for you review especially. I swear, I'll review for your drabbles as well! Soon...I hope... And thank you, minna-san for doing the same, makes me haaappy .


	5. Points of View

_**..:: 5 Point**__**(s) of View ::..**_

I hadn't thought time would pass that fast.

One hundred years in ice.

Seven years with my friends, my family. In order to save the world.

And still I have that huge crush on Katara, can't help it. She has gotten more beautiful than ever. With 21 years she is in the blooming age of adulthood, while I am in the middle of adolescence to become a man. And just like me my earth bender tutor, Sifu Toph Bei Fong is in the state of becoming a beautiful woman. If she would dress more like a woman and behave like one she would have been what her parents had dreamt to have as daughter. But Toph, the greatest tomboy on earth (literally) would never be the princess of the Bei Fong family. She is a pro in earth bending, had been and still is the Blind Bandit, so what? She is a great friend and tutor. I've learned to bend the earth in a very short time thanks to her.

I'm not sure whether I can really beat her if we would fight with only earth bending. I, the Avatar, don't think I would beat the princess of earth bending. Her strong will and determination but at the same time her patience was something that had impressed me the most about her when we first met. It had impressed me even more when I saw the way she acted as a blind person. Almost like she wasn't. She was and she still is.

She might be patient but I think as well that she can be very grumpy. Just like a certain fire prince. Only that this prince barely had patience.

I as an air bender represent the element with my carefree and mostly independent character. Oh, Toph said that I am really naïve...

Katara is caring, nice and sensible, just like the water she can bend.

Toph is calm, determined, headstrong, logical and most important patient. Maybe the fact that she is blind helps her to be that good. Listening to the earth...only a few are doing it and barely anyone with such ability like her. She is still the one I admired the most.

Zuko is impatient, total opposite of Toph, fiery and stubborn (although Toph is this way as well). The best way to represent the never-resting fire.

Although earth and fire are close to each other like water and wind is, they are so different from each other. Still I wonder when Toph and Zuko had begun to give each other that longing look without each other's notice.

* * *

I never ever had thought that this would happen. And I'm still confused. Look, Zuko and I are in the same age of 23. I have had a lot of girlfriends already. And NO! No, I'm not a ladykiller or playboy. Just...all the ones I loved had to go someday, leaving me behind... and hey, I attracted one of my enemies... and I'm not sure whether I shall be happy or not. Ty Lee can be very scary...

Well, Zuko had some secret admires and just one date (Iroh had told me her name was Jin). He was of course not as good-looking as I am. But even with that pretty nasty looking scar on his left eye he is a very handsome young man. Only his attitude...ew! He is even grumpier than Toph and he is getting angry way too fast! Seeing Toph and Zuko either pulling pranks on each other (if Toph isn't trying to do on me or the others) or quarrelling ...it is giving me quite a headache sometimes.

But you have to be either blind (sorry Toph, but you, of course, would have heard it anyway due to the heartbeat) or just plain stupid to not notice the way they both sneaked glances from each other, and that without the other knowing.

It had taken a while for them to notice how they feel, I guess. I'm just wondering what Toph thinks everytime she hears Zuko's heart beat. And Zuko...does he feel Toph's heat rising?

I'm currently betting with Iroh. Who will do the first step? I say Zuko will. Do you wanna bet with us?

* * *

I think if even Aang had noticed, and he is normally the slowest to realize such a thing, then everyone knows, except of them. Well, Aang had matured a lot since we first met. But he has still left that naïve innocence in his heart. Makes him adorable.

I never thought that it would take them so long to just realize. Now they even have to move a step further but it doesn't seem like any of them would try very soon. I don't think that Toph is shy, it's more that Zuko is that way. No, I think Toph is unsure. And too proud to admit that she had fallen in love, something normal girls usually do. And since she is the greatest tomboy I've ever met...

Zuko is...well hesitating and shy. Yep, he's shy, really! He might be a fighter but in those things he just seems to be a normal, inexperienced teenage boy. Hm...he's too proud as well...they're both so stubborn!

Oh well, if they both would open up a bit to each other it would work out well. They are a nice couple. With Toph's determination in fighting and patience she can help our once banished prince a lot. He needs someone just like her. And Toph needs Zuko's gentleness that is locked deep down in his heart, that's bigger that he ever would admit.

I'm not betting with my brother Sokka and Iroh, but personally I think that Toph will make the first step. She's a woman after all and we females are way stronger than these weaklings called "males".

By the way, Toph and Zuko of course hadn't found out about this secret betting yet. Neither did Aang.

* * *

Yes, yes...young love, isn't it? Ah...I remember...

And now it had hit my dear nephew, huh? I knew it would soften him a bit if he would have more association with females. This Jin was a nice beginning. I wouldn't have thought that he really would fall for my favourite earth bender girl. Such is destiny, I guess.

It's entertaining, to watch him and her, so much in love and not wanting to admit to each other. Knowing my nephew I should be glad that he had at least admitted to himself already. Toph is really smart. But when it comes to such things that are requesting her to be and think more like a female she's completely lost.

Well, I'm not too sure about Zuko (although I can't recall that he was already, since I spent a lot of time with him from when he hit puberty) but I'm pretty sure that Toph is truly in love for the first time. Well, actually I don't think that she really knew what LOVE is. Ah...youth...

Well, right...I'm drifting off once again. I'm sure that it'll work out fin for them. I just hope they won't need too long. Not only that I care about their time together, no. It's because I want to see grand-nephews and –nieces before I'll die... ain't I selfish? –chuckles-

I'm glad that Zuko and I met the Avatar-gang (or like Sokka likes to call them: GAang). They're all very kind and after a while they treated Zuko like they treated each other. Especially Toph, who hadn't really cared about him being a Firebender or Fire Nation Prince. No, she never had cared and still doesn't. I guess that way to think had made her running away from her noble and wealthy home.

Yes... while Zuko is a sometimes rather spoilt bird with broken wings, Toph is one held in a golden cage, whose wings were trimmed – or so her parents thought. Well, other kind of wings had grown for her. But they both had been... raised securely from the cruel world (or so their parents intended to). Both hadn't been happy with it.

There they are now. I'm sure they'd have teamed up to rebel against their parents if they had to. Zuko is very proud while Toph is pretty independent, or wants to be. Which is rather unlike for earth bender in general, but whatever.

I'm pretty sure that Toph will make the first step. And I rarely lose a bet, because I always put my most precious to me on it. Losing a bet means losing a cup of ginseng tea! That's hell for me!

* * *

When I first watched them to spy on the group (GAang! What creativity of names...! Do you hear my sarcasm?) I had the urge to rub my eyes twice. Yup, there had been Zuzu with his ever-lasting scar father had given him. And he was practically lusting after that earth bender girl. Nah, okay, not really lusting, but in any case with a very lovesick gaze. Ugh...I'm feeling like throwing up...

It reminds me of Mai's lovesick glances at him. I'm not sure whether this crush had lasted till now, but I'm not very eager to find out, so it doesn't really matter... And Ty Lee's gaze I actually don't want to mention. ...no it's not because I'm scared (I have to admit that her obsessive stares at that water tribe guy are rather disturbing), I'm just sick of this topic at all. Why do you think I know about my fellow female's love interest? Do I have any benefits from it? No. Question answered?

Fine. But that they're in...love (this word is absolutely unnecessary and I really don't get why people claim that it's actually existing...I never saw love between my father Ozai and my mother Ursa...)...is pretty obvious. And Zuko hadn't noticed...

Well, that just proves what I always think of him: He's a weakling...and very dumb. Feh...such a someone is my bigger brother... But I've complained about that since I can remember.

That earth bender girl is very cool. Impressive, her skills. I like her will never showing weakness, for example her blindness. She's a true fighter. I like that kind of will. Too bad the Avatar had found her first. If I'd have, I think she'd have being even better use than Ty Lee and Mai. And maybe we would have become ...friends?

Ah, never mind. I'm thinking too much about these topics lately, since I've realized that my oh-so-dear brother Zuzu had fallen in love with a girl that he actually doesn't deserve. See? I do care for him and thanks to that idiot I'm constantly thinking about these topics that are completely waste of time in my opinion.

Okay, I don't really act like a girl, like the earth bender does. Maybe it's this as well, why I feel some sort of sympathy for her, unlike I do for the rest of that bunch of so-called heroes.

Don't think I don't understand anything about that sort of relationship. I just think that they're an obstacle if you want to archive what you want. And the world itself isn't really caring for something like feelings, friends or love. The world was full of evilness, but that's okay.

Meh, I think I'm going to get insane. Just a while ago I caught myself thinking about nephews and nieces. Ugh! Confirmation! I AM insane, damn that Zuko-jerk. I saw myself with Zuko-miniatures in my arms...

Oh, and since Zuzu is a total looser and weakling, I'm sure that Toph will tell him first, whenever this would be. Unless I capture them already (surprisingly they're always slipping out of my grasp...). I'd lock them both up in a room, just because I'm getting annoyed of their secret sneaking-glances-game.

And then I'd wonder whether I really will end up with a bunch of little kids looking like Zuzu in my arms...ewww!!! Argh...I think I have to go...to the bathroom...!

* * *

Both Toph and Zuko had been having a sneezing-competition lately. their noses were running non-stop. It was spring and they definitely hadn't any allergies. What the heck was wrong with them? And where the hell were the rest of the GAang? (Zuko shuddered at the paranoid thought that his sister might be hiding behind some of these bushes...and he wasn't sure why she had popped up in his mind so out of sudden.)

The only other notable thing is that everytime when Zuko sneezed, some leaping flames escaped his mouth and nose. When Top did the earth shook for a short while.

"HACHOO!"

"Bless you."

"Thank yo-HACHOO!"

**..:: () (5) Points of view owari () ::..**

I agree with you, this one was boring. I suddenly had felt the urge to write something without any actions...I believe. And I wanted to try out the 1st Person Narration, since I hate it (and I found out that I am comfortable with that kind of narration when it's used to tell one's thoughts. For thoughts it's just a horrible choice...).

Right, thank you all for these lovelies reviews! You still can review! It would be very nice.

The chapter title is ambiguous in a simple way: either you can use it as "Chapter 5: Points of View", or "5 Points of View". Whatever you prefer (it was coincidentally, really!)

Oh, and guess who told what ;) Greez, Celes...and the Disclaimer you can look up in the...second chapter, I think...(I'm too lazy now xP)


End file.
